Again and again
by HavokQueen
Summary: Allison Argent is dead and has left an empty hole in many people's lives. One of those people is Isaac Lahey. He and Chris Argent have left for France, but no matter how much you try to run, the loss will always catch up to you. Isaac's whole family is gone and some of his friends too. Now he has to overcome yet another tragic event.


"_It just happened so fast." _

He should have been used to it by now. First, his mother, then his brother, his father, Erica, Boyd and finally, Allison. People died around him, all the time. It was no different now. Some would expect him to be familiar with the feeling of loss by, but the truth was different.

There was no getting used to and Isaac realized that as clear as a cloudless sky. Every loss hurt differently. His mother's left him in anger, as did Boyd's and Erica's. His brother's left him depressed and unable to get himself together months after that, accompanied with crying episodes where he would lock himself in his room and cry quietly for hours. His father's death - it was complicated even for him.

Allison's passing, no….her murder, left him feeling like he was choking on his own grief. Everything seemed to run in slow motion for him. The goodbyes with his friends, the trip to the airport.

Chris had told him it would be a new start for both of them. From his words, Paris was a beautiful city and far away enough. Isaac agreed on the last one. Beacon Hills, although it was his hometown, held too much pain. More than he could handle. When Chris had suggested for them to move out, Isaac had agreed without hesitation and packed his bags even quicker.

The boy had noticed that he was getting more sensitive to the delicate smells and little noises that he previously could ignore easily. This newfound sensitivity peaked during the plane ride and made Isaac very irritable. The buzzing of the working engine, the snoring of the person of the third left row of seats, the smell of the perfumed lady in front of him all thrust into his nose and ears, making it nearly unbearable to stay at one place. With no choice left, Isaac preferred to try to sleep it all off, but that proved to be a difficult task as well. He was drifting in and out of uneasy sleep, filled with nightmares and painful memories. And just like that, Isaac would close his eyes and see Allison, lying on the ground, life slowly leaving her as she bled out in Scott's arms, confessing her love eternal love for him.

Isaac understood, it left him bitter nonetheless, but he still understood. It wasn't that Allison didn't like him, Scott was just her first love and their connection was something special. They weren't on that level yet. If they just had more time…. maybe they would have gotten there, but he would never know.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt his heart hurting as if a hand had squeezed it in a merciless grip. Being sick of the feeling of having no space to breathe, Isaac looked out of the window, hoping to put to rest his chaotic thoughts. Only the blue sky could be seen, a small cloud or two floating in the distance, and the sapphire blue ocean under it. He decided to focus on it, the little waves the wind was creating in the water, perfectly visible thanks to his supernatural vision. The ocean breeze, the smell of salty water and the kiss of the sun. For a moment, Isaac could almost feel the playful whiff of the wind against his face, and then he drifted off months back.

"_What do you think about the beach?" Isaac asked suddenly. _

"_I think it is lovely, but why?" Allison replied, confused by the random question. However, amusement was written in her deep brown eyes. _

"_Scott suggested going on vacation next summer, you know, the whole pack. I wondered if I should suggest the beach as a destination," He shrugged casually with a smile on his face. _

"_I think it is a great idea, the beach is best for both relaxation and fun. It has something for everyone," She smiled brightly. Isaac believed it was uncanny how only one of her smiles could lighten up a whole room. "The only con is that there is no place for shooting," Allison said playfully, as she pretended to stretch the string of an imaginary bow and hit a target. After a moment, they both burst into laughter. "To continue the discussion, what do you think about the beach?" _

"_I can say it is my favorite place, I used to go there every summer with parents and brother." Right as he said those words, he regretted it. It wasn't his intention to bring up the whole family topic as it was supposed to be a happy conversation._ '_**Just great,' **__He thought annoyed. _

_As if she had read his mind, Allison just smiled with one of those distinct warm smiles. "I bet it was fun." _

_Isaac smiled back, mentally thanking her "Yes, it was." _

"_I would love to go to the beach with y- I mean the whole pack," Allison quickly corrected._

"_I would love that too," He said, pretending not to have noticed her stumble. Allison Argent was truly someone extraordinary._

* * *

If Isaac had to describe the Paris airport in one word - packed. Oh, how he hated big crowds. Especially when his senses were ten times highlighted than those of a normal person. He would tap with his foot impatiently while waiting for their luggage to come - it felt like an eternity.

He and Chris got a taxi to their new apartment. The drive was silent just like the flight with only a few exchanged words, mainly from Chris, who would throw in a comment about the history of Paris or something like that.

"You have been quiet," The hunter noted, once they got into their new residence, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I will be fine," Isaac waved him off, too tired to maintain any kind of conversation.

"You can talk to me, whenever you need to. I need you to know that" The older man said in his fatherly voice.

Why did he care so much? He just lost his daughter and was doing completely fine, even asking him how he was doing. Why?

Isaac felt like he was slipping away. The long traveling and his sensory overload took a toll on him in the worst time possible.

"I am here for you."

"What is there to talk about anyway?!" He unintentionally raised his voice. "She is DEAD! Allison is….gone, she is gone and she isn't coming back and…..we...couldn't even go to that stupid beach," Tears spilled from his eyes against his will, as he choked on his own words. Isaac slid down the wall down to the ground, burying his head between his knees, feeling completely helpless.

Why did people always have to die around him? What had he done wrong this time? He couldn't fix it and it was his fault and-

He felt a steady arm on his left knee, like an extended hand to someone drowning. Isaac slowly raised his head.

"I know how you feel," Chris Argent told him in a calm voice, "It hurts and I won't lie to you Isaac, it will for a long time, but let yourself grief now. You are strong enough to move on, but it will be in your own time."

"It just hurts, every damn time," Isaac whispered in a trembling voice.

"Yeah, it does."

With the back of his hand, Isaac wiped out the tears and slowly stood back up on his feet, as did Chris, careful not to fall down.

"Thanks, for everything," The young werewolf managed to smile, despite still feeling the lump in his chest. He would get better. Chris believed that - he might as well do so. Allison believed in him too, Isaac Lahey knew it. He had a new family. His name was Chris Argent.

"Always."

* * *

And here is another one-shot, but this time Teen Wolf centered! Wohoooo! Anyways, this is set right after Isaac and Chris leave Beacon Hills as you have probably noticed. Isaac is my ultimate favorite character from the show and I had great fun while writing him. I believe that Allison's death left him emotionally stunned and I really wanted to touch upon that, as well as his relationship with Chris, who is pretty much his new father. I hope you liked it!


End file.
